


Una mirada al pasado

by WriterNonsense



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post S2</p>
    </blockquote>





	Una mirada al pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Post S2

Dev vuelve a Nueva York de viaje de negocios, desde que se marchó a Washington su carrera ha mejorado mucho, tiene un nuevo puesto y más responsabilidad, pero sigue lamentando lo que dejó atrás en La Gran Manzana. Karen no le devolvió las llamadas ni los mensajes, y con los meses dejó de intentarlo. Tampoco ha seguido de cerca su carrera, obligándose a sí mismo a olvidarla.  
Aún así, cuando se instala en su habitación de hotel, no puede evitar conectarse y buscar Bombshell en las carteleras de Broadway. Una vez consigue la dirección del teatro en el que se representa, se promete a sí mismo que sólo quiere ir para comprobar que los sacrificios que hicieron ambos han servido de algo, que Karen también está trabajando de lo que más ama.  
Sin embargo, frente al teatro, leyendo el cartel, alza las cejas, sorprendido. No ve el nombre de Karen en él, sólo el de Ivy. Entra a preguntar a las taquillas, sin muchas esperanzas, pero la chica que le atiende sonríe, asintiendo, cuando Dev le pregunta por Karen Cartwright.  
\- No, no sale en Bombshell, de hecho hubo bastante polémica en el estreno por eso, y por lo de Derek Wills.  
Derek. Dev creía que tras casi dos años, el nombre de Derek Wills dejaría de provocarle asco. Se equivocaba.  
\- Es una lástima, hubiera matado por verles aquí, pero Hit List es alucinante. - La chica sigue hablando sin darse cuenta de cómo frunce Dev el ceño. No debe de tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve, pero parece toda una experta en teatro.  
\- ¿Hit List?  
\- Ajá. Mira. - Rebusca tras el mostrador, alargándole un programa, con una mujer de espaldas sobre un fondo azul, y un cartel antiguo en neón rojo en el horizonte. Reconocería esa silueta en cualquier parte.  
Lee el título, Hit List, y dentro, en la guía de actores y los personajes que representan, está Karen, como la protagonista, junto a un tal Jimmy Collins.  
\- Deberías ir a verla, no tardarán en cambiar de compañía, dicen que van a llevarla al West End y que casi todos irán a Londres a representarla.  
Le da las gracias cuando le deja quedarse el programa, y Dev llama por teléfono para reservar una entrada para la función de esa noche, leyendo el argumento, deteniéndose en seco en medio de la acera cuando lee quién es el director. Ahora entiende a la chica, aunque se arrepiente de no haber prestado más atención, quiere saber qué pasó con Bombshell, y por qué demonios están Karen y Derek trabajando juntos en esta otra obra.

Karen ensaya los pasos de baile, sola sobre el escenario, Kyle se ha llevado a Jimmy para hablar de la adaptación inglesa, aunque se trata de una excusa para que se relaje, son sus últimas funciones en Broadway y sabe que aún no han acabado de acostumbrarse al éxito que están teniendo.  
\- ¿No te lo sabes ya de memoria?  
Karen tropieza, girándose para mirar al recién llegado, que le sonríe, apoyado entre bambalinas.  
\- ¡Me has asustado! Pensaba que te habías ido.  
\- ¿Sin mi musa? Nunca.  
Pone los ojos en blanco, Derek suele llamarla así sólo para reírse de Kyle y sus comentarios sobre "la musa de Derek". Karen ya ha dejado de intentar corregirle, sólo le provoca más, y Derek adora sacarla de quicio.  
\- Echaré de menos Nueva York. - Karen se sienta, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, y Derek se sienta junto a ella, los hombros de ambos rozándose.  
\- Te gustará Londres, ya verás. Y mi piso. Aunque es más pequeño que este, pero tiene unas vistas increíbles de Hyde Park.  
\- Y sólo serán seis meses.  
Derek asiente, acercándose para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
\- Venga, te invito a comer.  
Le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y cuando coge sus cosas, comprobando su móvil, Karen se da cuenta que tiene tres llamadas perdidas de un número que no reconoce.  
Las borra, sin darles mayor importancia, y se va a pasar el resto del día con Derek.

Dev se pasea arriba y abajo frente a la entrada del teatro, aunque aún faltan dos horas para que empiece la función. Ha visto a algunas personas llegar a recoger las entradas, él mismo ya tiene la suya en el bolsillo, a otras haciendo fotos de las imágenes que decoran la fachada del edificio, unas cuantas con Karen en ellas, y porque no fuma, sino ya se habría acabado al menos un paquete entero.  
Se siente idiota, sin saber qué pretende en realidad. Karen lo dejó muy claro cuando no le llamó ni le perdonó, pero aún así, sigue sintiendo algo por ella, y se pregunta si habrá alguna esperanza, si el destino ha querido llevarle hasta aquí justo a tiempo para impedir que Karen se marche a Londres.  
Al darse la vuelta para volver hacia la entrada, tropieza con un chico, alargando el brazo para impedir que se caiga.  
\- Perdona, no te había visto.  
Cuando le mira, Dev se da cuenta de que le suena de algo, y le reconoce, es ese tal Jimmy. Que, a juzgar por cómo le frunce el ceño, no parece de muy buen humor.  
\- Genial, otro inglés. Parece que me persigan. - Otro chico al que Dev no había visto ríe, y le da un codazo a Jimmy.  
\- Acostúmbrate, allí hablan todos como Derek.  
\- Qué bien. Van a parecerme todos unos capullos.  
Dev alza las cejas, y el amigo de Jimmy le sonríe, alargando la mano.  
\- Perdónale, está estresado. Soy Kyle. ¿Has venido a ver la obra? - Señala el programa, que Dev sigue llevando en la mano.  
\- Dev. Sí, soy... era amigo de Karen. Hace tiempo que no la veo, y quería saber qué tal le iba.  
Jimmy sopla, y Dev empieza a preguntarse si de verdad son nervios o tan solo es un antipático. Kyle parece querer compensarlo, porque parece a punto de estallar de alegría.  
\- ¡Estupendo! Fue la que nos consiguió todo esto, bueno, a Derek, y él tenía contactos, y suerte de lo de Bombshell, porque si no...  
Esta vez Dev no piensa quedarse con la duda, así que le interrumpe, ansioso.  
\- La última vez que la vi Karen estaba en Boston haciendo de Marilyn, ¿sabes por qué lo dejó?  
Kyle abre la boca para responderle, pero Jimmy mira el reloj, y le coge del brazo, tirando de él.  
\- Vamos, tío, o nos va a gritar y no estoy de humor para broncas.  
\- ¡Llegamos tarde! - Jimmy parece morderse la lengua para no decirle nada, pero Kyle parece recordar sus modales, y mirando a Dev, toma una decisión.  
\- ¿Por qué no entras con nosotros? Seguro que a Karen le gustará verte.  
\- No creo que...  
Pero ya le dan la espalda, caminando hacia la entrada lateral, uniéndose a otros chicos, y Dev les sigue, esperando no cometer un error.

Derek les da indicaciones de última hora, asegurándose de que todo está en su sitio, aunque después de tantos meses se trata más de una rutina que de algo necesario. Todos conocen sus papeles a la perfección, y aún tienen unos días antes de que lleguen sus sustitutos, de modo que el ambiente es relajado, todos se tienen confianza y ya son como una gran familia. Hay cuchicheos sobre Londres, todos ansiosos por estrenar allí, incluso Derek, que hace más de diez años que no está más de una semana en su ciudad natal.  
Ve aparecer a Kyle y a Jimmy, este último con su habitual gesto hosco, y les grita, sólo por mantener las apariencias.  
\- ¡Por fin! Ahora que os dignáis a honrarnos con vuestra presencia, haced el favor y controlad esto, voy a buscar a Karen.  
\- ¡No la distraigas!  
Derek le hace un gesto obsceno a Jimmy, que no puede evitarlo, sonríe, dejando de fingir que está enfadado. Pronto están ambos ocupados, Kyle revisando el escenario, Jimmy con uno de sus números, y Dev, que les había seguido, se queda oculto entre las sombras, indeciso. Ver a Derek ha reabierto viejas heridas, y recuerda ese último día como si fuera ayer. "Ahora es mía" Las palabras suenan una y otra vez en su mente, y en un impulso va hacia donde ha visto desaparecer a Derek.  
Necesita saberlo, hablar con ella, aunque sea una última vez.

Karen está acabándose de vestir para su primera escena, mirándose al espejo en su camerino, así que ve entrar a Derek, y sonríe, girándose hacia él, dejándose abrazar.  
\- ¿Preparada?  
\- Por supuesto. - Derek se agacha a besarla cuando llaman a la puerta. Gruñe, molesto por la interrupción, pero es Karen quien responde, apartándose de Derek pero con el brazo de él aún rodeándola por la cintura. Todos en Hit List saben ya que están juntos, de modo que no intentan disimular.  
\- ¡Adelante! - Cree que será alguno de los estilistas, aún tienen que maquillarla, pero cuando Dev entra, los tres parecen quedarse inmóviles, en unos segundos que se hacen eternos.  
Dev, que ha entrado sonriendo para saludarla, nota cómo el gesto se le congela en la cara cuando baja la mirada y les ve medio abrazados, sobretodo porque Derek, al reconocerle, de manera instintiva se acerca más a Karen, marcando su territorio.  
\- Tú. Otra vez.  
Como si fuera ayer, y Dev sabe que Derek también recuerda sus palabras de entonces, y la última vez que se vieron. Karen les mira, reaccionando antes de que la cosa se ponga más tensa.  
\- ¡Dev! No sabía que estabas en Nueva York. - Se separa de Derek, acercándose a darle un abrazo, que Dev le devuelve, ignorando la mirada de Derek. Sabe que si estuvieran solos la cosa no sería tan civilizada.  
\- No tenemos tiempo de charlar. Abrimos en una hora. Karen.  
\- Claro, no quiero molestar, sólo...  
\- No molestas. Quédate a ver la obra, iremos a cenar juntos luego, por los viejos tiempos. A no ser que estés ocupado. - Karen no mira a Derek en ningún momento, y Dev se engaña a sí mismo, creyendo que lo que ha visto al entrar ha sido un malentendido, o Derek siendo Derek, como en los inicios de Bombshell.  
\- Me encantaría. Te esperaré en la salida cuando acabéis.  
\- Perfecto. - Le da un beso en la mejilla, radiante, y es evidente que le ha perdonado.  
Cierra la puerta al salir, uniéndose a los espectadores que empiezan a llenar el teatro, preparando su discurso para esa noche, decidido más que nunca a arreglarlo todo.

En el intermedio, Derek coge a Karen del brazo, llevándola a rastras hacia su camerino, dejando fluir toda la ira que ha acumulado desde que Dev se ha atrevido a pisar su teatro y por si fuera poco a aceptar una cita con Karen.  
\- ¡Que no es una cita!  
No se molesta en bajar la voz, si Derek puede tratarla como si fuera de la época de las cavernas, ella puede gritar para que todos sepan que se está comportando como un idiota.  
\- ¡Le has invitado a cenar! Cualquiera pensaría que quieres volver con él. - Derek se pasa la mano por el pelo, frustrado, a pesar de que llevan más de un año juntos le sigue costando aceptar que quiere a una mujer más que para acostarse con ella y pasar un buen rato. No le gusta sentirse vulnerable.  
\- ¡Me puso los cuernos con tu ex novia! ¡Cómo te entra en la cabeza que quiera volver con él! Y tú ves a Ivy constantemente.  
\- Un café de vez en cuando no es constantemente. Y la mayoría de las veces también estáis Tom o tú.  
Karen sabe que tiene razón, si Derek le dijera que va a salir a cenar con Ivy no cree que fuera capaz de fiarse, no después de la última vez que Ivy se acercó a su novio.  
\- Derek, nos vamos a Londres la semana que viene. Vivimos juntos hace un año, salimos desde hace uno y medio, ¿de verdad crees que preocuparme un poco por la vida de mi ex es querer volver con él? Tú sigues preocupándote por Ivy.  
La mira, aún con la adrenalina de la discusión corriéndole por las venas. Mira el reloj, les quedan quince minutos. Veinte, si cuentan que Karen no sale a escena hasta después del número de Jimmy.  
Se le acerca en dos zancadas, cogiéndola por la cintura, subiéndola a la mesa, agachándose a besarla, con fuerza, mordiéndole los labios, gimiendo cuando Karen los separa, abriéndole paso a su lengua, hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo de Derek.  
Lleva un vestido así que a Derek no le resulta muy difícil levantárselo, sonriendo cuando nota la humedad empapando sus bragas, Karen le baja la bragueta, y grita cuando Derek la penetra, ambos jadeando y gimiendo, llevándose hacia el orgasmo con rapidez, fruto de la práctica y del deseo acumulado estas últimas horas.  
Mientras Dev vuelve a su asiento tras ir al baño, emocionado por el éxito de Karen, y esperanzado por lo feliz que parecía de verle, Derek la acaricia para que se corra con él, y Jimmy se cambia de ropa intentando hacerse el sordo, aunque Kyle está como un tomate, no se ha acabado de acostumbrar a lo poco discreto que es Derek cuando quiere.  
El resto de la compañía sigue a lo suyo, y cuando acaban los quince minutos y parpadean las luces para avisar a los espectadores, Derek ayuda a Karen a ponerse presentable, y se dan un último beso antes de volver a la obra.

\- Has estado brillante. - Están en una pequeña pizzería cerca del teatro, ambos compartiendo una botella de vino, Dev no puede dejar de pensar en la obra, y en lo increíble que ha sido verla de nuevo actuando. - Y esa ovación, pensaba que no dejarían de aplaudirte.  
Karen se sonroja, sonriendo.  
\- No es para tanto. - Sabe que si Derek la oyera se lo discutiría, ofendido, pero Dev alza la copa, brindando con ella. Cuando el camarero les sirve empiezan a comer, y Dev la pone al día sobre su nuevo puesto, cómo por fin le toman en serio y confían en él.  
\- Así que tengo varias reuniones en la ciudad, parece que volveré a estar a menudo por aquí. Quizás podríamos vernos más. Tenemos mucho de lo que ponernos al día.  
Dev alarga la mano, cogiendo la de Karen, que le mira, sorprendida.  
\- He oído lo de Londres, pero quizás podrías posponerlo, aquí te va muy bien, y nosotros...  
Karen aparta la mano, echándose hacia atrás.  
\- ¿Nosotros? ¡Me pusiste los cuernos con Ivy! ¡Dejó de haber un nosotros hace tiempo! - Dev carraspea, intentando recordar el discurso que tenía planeado.  
\- Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo estropeado todo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo felices que fuimos, aún siento algo por ti, Karen...  
Karen sacude la cabeza, sin saber qué decir, aunque alguien se inclina sobre ella antes de que pueda reaccionar, y está tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Derek, a su olor y su tacto, que no necesita mirar antes de devolver el beso para saber que es él, interrumpiendo la cena como hizo Dev con esas copas hace tanto tiempo.  
Le coge por la nuca para devolverle el beso, sonriéndole agradecida, y Derek coge una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sienta con ellos, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- ¿Interrumpo?  
Dev palidece, intentando ignorarle, mirando a Karen, señalándole.  
\- ¿Sales con él? ¿Después de lo que pasó? ¿O sigue acosándote? Porque...  
Karen alza la mano, haciéndole callar, escondiendo la otra bajo la mesa, acariciándole la rodilla a Derek, y éste se relaja en el asiento, dejándola defenderse sola.  
\- Primero, lo que haga con mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo. Y segundo, esto no era una cita, sólo quería desearte suerte antes de que nos marchemos a Londres. Espero que encuentres a alguien, Dev, de veras. Pero lo nuestro acabó.  
Se levanta, y Derek hace lo propio, cogiéndola por la cintura.  
\- Vamos, amor, es tarde.  
El apodo parece salirle con naturalidad, y Dev les ve marcharse, con un nudo en la garganta.

Antes de volver a Washington hace un par de últimas visitas a Broadway. En una, espía de lejos la entrada lateral de Hit List, viendo entrar y salir a los actores, a Jimmy, mucho más tarde a Kyle, y por fin, a ellos. Vuelven a estar cogidos por la cintura, riendo y mirándose sonrientes, Derek le abre la puerta a Karen, y cuando pasa un rato y es evidente que están ensayando y no saldrán, Dev se marcha.  
En la otra visita, espera junto a la puerta que la taquillera le ha dicho que es la de personal, hasta que la ve llegar, sonriéndole, aliviado porque Ivy, al reconocerle, se detiene a darle un beso.  
\- Qué sorpresa, no sabía que estabas de vuelta. - Ivy sí le devolvió las llamadas tras el desastre de Boston, para decirle que Karen tampoco quería saber nada de ella, pero poco después perdieron el contacto.  
\- Me marcho esta noche. Sólo quería saber una cosa.  
Ivy alza las cejas.  
\- Fui a ver Hi List, ¿cómo... - Parece recordar que están hablando también del ex de Ivy, y se calla, no quiere molestarla. Pero Ivy ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- ¿Derek y Karen?  
Dev asiente, aliviado. Ivy se encoge de hombros, aunque parece que es una pregunta que también se ha hecho muchas veces.  
\- Cuando están juntos parece que se pertenecen, que encajan el uno con el otro. No sé cómo explicarlo. Karen descubrió el talento de Hit List, y cuando Derek renunció a Bombshell fue sólo cuestión de tiempo que ella se marchara también. Gracias a eso tengo a Marilyn. - Esta vez su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos, que se humedecen cuando Dev la abraza.  
\- Me alegro, de verdad.  
Le devuelve el abrazo, mirándole mientras se marcha. Bombshell cierra en dos semanas, y Hit List se va de gira por Europa. Es "el nuevo Rent", y está feliz por Karen, y por Derek.  
Aunque por mucho que se lo repite a sí misma, esas palabras siguen sonándole a hueco.


End file.
